Tęsknota
by Heroinee
Summary: One shot Kagami x Himuro, śladowe ilości Murasakibara x Himuro oraz Kagami x Kuroko.


Kagami x Himuro, śladowe ilości Murasakibara x Himuro oraz Kagami x Kuroko.

"Minął rok. Najgorszy rok mojego życia. Próbowałem o tobie zapomnieć. O twoim zapachu, o twoim dotyku, o twoim uśmiechu, o tobie. To było cholernie trudne wiesz? Nie mogłem się pozbierać, po tym jak powiedziałeś, że wyjeżdżasz, że nie chcesz kontynuować naszej bliskiej znajomości. Chciałeś to wszystko zakończyć. Nadal nie rozumiem dlaczego. Wyjechałeś do Japonii i zostawiłeś mnie samego. Wszystko mi o tobie przypominało. Nie mogłem chodzić nawet na głupie boisko do kosza - za dużo wspomnień związanych z naszą piękną przeszłością. Nie mogłem tak dłużej. Również wyjechałem do Japonii. Chciałem cie odnaleźć. Udało mi się to. Spotkaliśmy się. Byłeś z kolegami. Zacząłem się stresować. Nawet nie zwróciłem uwagi kiedy zacząłem mówić po angielsku. Jednak twój znajomy szybko mnie zreflektował. Próbowałem się uspokoić jednak gdy patrzyłem na twoją szyję wszystko powracało. Cieszyłem się jak dziecko - jednak o mnie nie zapomniałeś. Po wspólnym nie dokończonym meczu zacząłem cie szukać. Odnalazłem cie w barze.

Rozmawialiśmy jak dawniej. Śmialiśmy się, żartowaliśmy. Opowiedziałeś mi o tym, co robiłeś przez ten czas, gdy się nie widzieliśmy. Zacząłeś opowiadać o tym jakich ludzi poznałeś. Jak wyjątkowi są dla ciebie. Długo rozprawiałeś na temat siły "Pokolenia Cudów". Byłeś podekscytowany wspominając o swoich meczach. Z kim wygrałeś. Z kim przegrałeś. Jaką siłę miała dana osoba. Jak bardzo pałasz się do wygranej. Myślałeś głośno o tym jak to będzie gdy zagrasz na mistrzostwach ze mną i Murasakibarą. W końcu zacząłeś się rozprawiać nad szóstym zawodnikiem - widmowym cudem. Opowiadałeś o tym, co razem przeżyliście, że stał ci się bardzo bliski. "Cieniem dla twojego światła" Stał się dla ciebie jedną z najważniejszych osób. Bliskim przyjacielem, podporą, wszystkim. Poczułem się zazdrosny. Głupie to prawda? Byłem zadowolony z tego, jak dobrze potrafiłem grać. Nie okazywać ci zbędnych emocji, które popsuły by całą przyjazną atmosferę między nami.

W końcu zapytałeś o mnie. Początkowo nie wiedziałem co powiedzieć. Przecież nie mogłem zacząć opowiadać ci o tym jak bardzo tęskniłem, co przeżywałem. Zacząłem ściemniać. Wymyślałem niestworzone historie a ty patrzyłeś na mnie z zachwytem wymalowanym na twarzy. Jednak zrobiło się późno. Sprzedawca wyprosił nas z lokalu. Zaprosiłeś mnie do siebie. Tak jak mówiłeś - nikogo u ciebie nie było. Mruknąłeś coś o rodzinnym wyjeździe, na który nie chciało ci się jechać. Weszliśmy do środka i poszliśmy na górę. Rozsiedliśmy się w twoim pokoju. Dalej ciągnęliśmy rozmowę jednak teraz zeszła na trochę "lżejsze tory". Jednak wyczułeś coś w moim zachowaniu. Zarzuciłeś mi kłamstwo, do którego po ciężkiej batalii z tobą się przyznałem. Po raz pierwszy tak postąpiłem. Nie mam pojęcia dlaczego opowiedziałem ci o wszystkich moich uczuciach, o wszystkim co działo się w mojej głowie. O całej mojej tęsknocie. Z lekkim smutkiem słuchałeś mojej wypowiedzi. W końcu zabrakło mi słów. Nie wierząc w to co robię - pocałowałem cie. Ponownie chciałem poczuć twoje ciepło, czy to aż tak wiele? Wszystkie uczucia z przed roku powróciły. Wylądowaliśmy w łóżku. Czułeś się szczęśliwy! Nawet byliśmy przez jakiś czas razem! A teraz w moim głosie czuć pogardę tamtą sytuacją.

Po tym incydencie zaczęliśmy się spotykać. Jednak wszystko co dobre nie trwa długo. Chodziliśmy ze sobą do końca mistrzostw. Po wygranej powiedziałeś mi, że jednak kochasz tego kurdupla w niebieskich kłakach i darzysz go zbyt wielkim uczuciem, które nazwałeś "miłością" by dalej kontynuować naszą znajomość! Po raz drugi zostałem potrącony przez niewidzialny pociąg zwany "rzeczywistością", który akurat odjechał ze stacji "szczęście" a wyruszył w kierunku "życie". Po raz kolejny się załamałem. Jednak tym razem zajął się mną Atsushi. I wiesz co? Dziękuję ci. Teraz jesteśmy razem - szczęśliwi. On mnie nie opuści, nie zostawi. Nie wybierze kogoś innego. Darzy mnie prawdziwym uczuciem. Kocham go a on mnie. Mam nadzieję, że ty i Kuroko jesteście szczęśliwi. Uwolniłem się od ciebie. Nareszcie z czystym sumieniem mogę ci powiedzieć

~Sayonara."

Kagami wpatrywał się w list z rozdziawionymi w głębokim zdziwieniu ustami. W ręce trzymał łańcuszek z pierścionkiem Himuro. Zawartość kartki chyba jeszcze w pełni do niego nie dotarła. Gdy przyglądał się świstkowi do pokoju wszedł Tetsu. Taiga szybko schował papier z pierścionkiem do kieszeni. Pomimo tego co wyczytał kochał Kuroko. Darzył go w pełni prawdziwym uczuciem, które z dnia na dzień powiększało się. Od tylu lat są razem a on ciągle kocha go bardziej i bardziej i bardziej. Nie potrafiłby bez niego teraz żyć. Podszedł do niego i mocno przytulił.

- Nigdy Cie nie opuszczę. Obiecuję.


End file.
